power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Access Denied/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Porcupunk laughs evilly as he sees Sarge Charge carrying a suitcase through his binoculars. Sarge leaps to the communication monitor and activates a secret compartment to put his suitcase in) Porcupunk: Like candy from a baby! Ha, ha! (rolls away back to Madcap's lair) (Inside the room, Axel have arrived home from school. He puts down his backpack and stops humming to himself when he notices Sarge Charge on the communication monitor) Axel: Hey, Sarge, what ya doing? Sarge Charge: Uh, upgrading the security system! (saluting to Axel) Can't have some enemy getting their mitts on my secret, uh… (stammering to himself) weapon. Axel: Secret weapon? Cool! Can I see? Sarge Charge: Shh! Didn't you hear? It’s secret. (Nearby, Bobbie Blobby overheard their conversation) Bobbie Blobby: A secret? Finally, something interesting. Galileo: What is it? (Axel chuckles as the rest of the Power Players team have overheard the conversation. Masko, Galileo, Bobbie Blobby, and Bearbarian all get onto the communication monitor to talk to Sarge Charge) Masko: Axel said it’s a secret weapon! Sarge Charge: (sighs) I am not at liberty to reveal its nature. (Masko and Bobbie Blobby’s mecha-suit are about to tickle him) Even if you tickle me. (Masko and Bobbie Blobby both sigh) Bearbarian: You should be able to trust your teammates with secrets. (Slobot arrives) Slobot: What is secret? Sarge Charge: Nothing! Now, I've got to install one last component. Whatever you do, don't mess with the new security system or the whole house goes on lockdown. No entry, no exit! Bearbarian: Bearbarian goes where he wants, when he wants! (Sarge Charge leaps down from the communication monitor and walks away) Masko: He being a little the drama today. Galileo: How dare he? That’s my thing! (Bearbarian laughs) So, who wants to give Sarge’s security system a trial run? Axel: Sounds like a bad idea. I’m in! I can't stand not knowing! Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) (Action Axel messes around the screen for the security system) Action Axel: No. We can't. It is a bad idea. Sarge trusts us. (He turns around, but when he did, a screen behind him appears) Huh? (Galileo presses a couple of buttons on the screen) Galileo: No one points out buttons they don't want pushed and then leaves the room. It’s obviously a test! (the security alarm is suddenly on) I’m so scared! What will happen to me now? Bobbie Blobby: A security system? It’s just a little red blinky light! Weak! (The communication monitor bursts out green energy and it teleports the Power Players out of the house) Action Axel: Whoa! Help! (Nearby, Madcap is watching the heroes falling) Madcap: Looks like they solved our problem for us! Porcupunk! Orangutank! Let’s play! (The Power Players are still falling from the sky) Masko: I not so much like it up the high! Bobbie Blobby: Don't worry. We’re about to come down. Okay, maybe do worry. This is gonna be a hard landing! (Masko uses his arms and legs to catch his teammates) Masko: I have the savings plan! (Masko forms his body into a parachute) Action Axel: Whoa! (The Power Players all land safely on the ground) Masko: Pieces of cake! (Nearby, the villains are about to enter the Monkey Toys) Porcupunk: Me first! (Madcap laughs evilly as his minions are about to enter the house. But suddenly, the door gets lockdown because of the security system, locking the villains out. Madcap growls as more windows and doors get lockdown) Galileo: Ooh! Maybe Sarge wasn't kidding about “no exit, no entry”. (chuckles) Bobbie Blobby: He’s gonna know we messed with the system behind his back. Action Axel: Unless we get inside and fix it first! The back door! Quick! We need to stop that last door from shutting! (The heroes all run to where the back door is. Action Axel leaps underneath the door frame to try to lift it up to prevent it from being lock above him) It’s the only way in we have left! (The rest of the toys arrive to help Action Axel) Bearbarian: Nobody slams the door in my face! (Masko throws Slobot up the stairs) Masko: I send you the Slobot, then I help like this! (Masko stretches his arms to help his teammates keep the door open) Action Axel: We gonna call Sarge to tell him the truth. Galileo: Oh no. Bobble Blobby: Ha, funny. Bearbarian: No way! Masko: Uh, that is the bad. (Meanwhile in the bathroom, Sarge Charge’s phone rings. However, the music masks the sound of the rings) Action Axel: No answer. Bobbie Blobby: Well, well. Galileo: Oh, drat. Sarge’s not there. Bearbarian: Well, what are we gonna do? Galileo: Sarge’s secret weapon must be incredibly powerful if it needs this much protection! (Madcap and his minions arrive down the stairs) Madcap: And, soon, his secret will be mine! Bobbie Blobby: Madcap. Anybody surprised? I mean, like really surprised? No? (Porcupunk and Orangutank both charge to the Power Players) Action Axel: Everybody! Let go! (The Power Players all let go out the door, and Masko’s arms punch Porcupunk and Orangutank) Madcap: Time for fireworks! (While the Power Players are fighting Madcap and his army, Sarge Charge is closing the bathroom windows so he could start cleaning them. Madcap laughs as he sees Sarge closing the windows) Very nice. Secret weapons. I love secrets and weapons. See you inside! (uses his tentacles to climb up a pipe and gets himself onto the roof) (Bearbarian knocks Porcupunk away with his World Breaker) Action Axel: Thanks, Bearbarian! Bearbarian: No time for that! Madcap’s breaking in! Action Axel: Oh, no! Madcap: Oh, yes! Ha, ha, ha! Action Axel: You guys keep the animals in check and I’ll go after the zookeeper! (activates his Power Drone) Oh, yeah! (the Power Drone lifts him up) (Porcupunk is about to grab Action Axel, but Masko grabs him) Masko: Don't go! We just starting! Action Axel: You like games, Madcap? Because I came to play! Madcap: Good! The game is called “Have a nice fall”! (Madcap zaps at a silo that Action Axel is standing on, causing him to fall) Action Axel: Aaah! (grabs onto the side of a roof of a window and gets himself up) Bearbarian! Bearbarian: Do I look worried? (Bearbarian is about to fight Orangutank, but Porcupunk rolls past them) Porcupunk: Coming through! (rolls himself on top of a fence) Perfect position! Galileo: Indeed. (throws some energy disks at Porcupunk) You made my aim much easier! (leaps up) Porcupunk: You’ll pay for that, Iguana! Galileo: Talk to my agent! (On the roof, Action Axel is still trying to fight Madcap) Madcap: Once I get my hands on Sarge’s secret weapon, it’s game over! (zaps Minergy at Action Axel, but he ducks down from the windowsill) Action Axel: Your hands? But they’re so tiny. Madcap: Joke all you want! You’re no match to me! Action Axel: Yeah? (He grabs out his Power Sword to slide down a pipe. He lands onto another windowsill) Best news I’ve heard all day! (Action Axel rushes to where Madcap is and chops out one of his tentacles. Madcap starts firing Minergy at Action Axel) Madcap: It’s been fun… Action Axel: Whoa! Madcap: Actually? Strike that. (zaps Action Axel, sending him backward) No, it hasn't. (Nearby, Porcupunk is still fighting with Galileo) Galileo: Miss me? Porcupunk: Maybe. So why don't I hit ya? (fires missiles to Galileo) Galileo: You can try! (leaps down from the wall and punches Porcupunk) And you can fail. And… scene! (takes a selfie) (Orangutank throws a disk at Galileo, but he misses) Orangutank: Yeah! (Bobbie Blobby appears and punches Orangutank, knocking him down the wall) Bobbie Blobby: Pipe down, banana breath. Porcupunk: You think you’re so tough! Bobbie Blobby: Think? Nah. We know. (She leaps down from the wall as she’s ready to fight Porcupunk and Orangutank. Meanwhile, Madcap is firing Minergy at Action Axel) Action Axel: For someone who ran away from this house, you sure do keep coming back a lot! Madcap: Because there are so many wonderfully shiny toys here. (He launches out one of his hands and punches on a pink alligator decoration that Action Axel is standing on. Action Axel hangs onto the decoration’s mouth) Excluding you! Now how about I go get what I came for and you go save your pals from a giant alligator? Hmm? (launches out one of his hands and punches the alligator decoration, causing it to fall down) Action Axel: Aaah! (The alligator decoration lands on top of Orangutank and Porcupunk) How am I gonna explain this to Uncle Andrew when he gets back? Bearbarian: This? Try explaining that! You gotta get back there! Action Axel: Huh? (He sees Madcap heading to the bathroom windows, laughing evilly. Bearbarian then picks Action Axel and starts spinning him around) Gotta. Be. A better. Way! (Bearbarian tosses Action Axel up into the air. Action Axel then laughs as his Power Drone arrives to carry him to the bathroom windows. Inside the bathroom, Sarge Charge is almost down cleaning the windows.) Sarge Charge: ♫ One more window to lock down ♫ Action Axel: The bathroom window! Sarge Charge: ♫ Secret weapon safe and sound ♫ (Sarge Charge notices Action Axel and Madcap outside) Action Axel: How come it’s still open? (He activates his Power Shield and charges to the window, breaking the glass and knocks Madcap inside. He has also knocked Sarge Charge backward) Aaah! Madcap: Thank you for breaking my fall! And your friend! Action Axel: Sorry, Sarge! But Madcap’s after your secret weapon! (follows Madcap) Sarge Charge: What? How does he know about that? Madcap: So close I can almost taste it. (Action Axel arrives and knocks Madcap off the communication monitor) Action Axel: No way, Madcap! Sarge said it's a secret! Madcap: That didn't stop you, did it? Sarge Charge: But this’ll stop you! (Sarge Charge throws a canister at Madcap, but the villain easily knocks it up and the canister lands onto Action Axel, trapping him in goo) Madcap: Who’s ready for a secret weapon? I am! (climbs up to the communication monitor) Action Axel: No! Sarge Charge: Don't panic, kid. He’ll never crack my code before we crack him. (Madcap uses his tentacles and opens the secret compartment, getting his tentacles on Sarge Charge’s suitcase) Action Axel: How about now? Should we panic now? Sarge Charge: Now might be a good time, sure. (Madcap reaches inside the suitcase, laughing evilly. He then stops laughing when he sees a bandanna) Madcap: Huh? Action Axel: Sarge, what is that? Sarge Charge: That, kid, is my secret weapon. My lucky bandanna. In the hands of a monster. Madcap: All this for a piece of cloth? Sarge Charge: You’re gonna eat those words! (grabs the bandanna off of Madcap’s tentacle) No one touches my secret weapon! Madcap: We should have a talk about the term “weapon”, right after I turn you back into parts! (Sarge Charge dodges Madcap’s tentacles as he tries to slam him) Sarge Charge: You can't touch me, now that I’ve got my… Madcap: Please do not call that thing a… secret weapon! Sarge Charge: Secret weapon! (Sarge Charge punches Madcap before activating the emergency evacuation button) Madcap: Your alarm won't help you! My toys will be here any second! Sarge Charge: They might be, but you won't. (The communication monitor bursts out green energy and it teleports Madcap out of the house, sending him flying down from the sky) Madcap: Aaah! Action Axel: Enjoy your flight! Happy landings! Don't come back soon! Ha, ha! (The house’s windows and doors are all unlocked. The rest of the Power Players are now inside the bedroom) Sarge Charge: All clear! (Action Axel turns back to his normal self) Axel: And... I’m back! Sarge Charge: Guess my secret weapon will be far safer right here. (puts his bandanna on his head) Bobbie Blobby: Wait. The secret weapon is a handkerchief? Masko: I think he say it’s called a banana. Sarge Charge: Sorry, crew. I should have told you before but I was worried it’d get damaged. Axel: We’re the ones who owe you an apology, Sarge. We should have listened to you from the start. It won't happen again. Right, guys? (The Power Players, except Galileo, all salute to Sarge Charge. Bearbarian nudges at Galileo and he salutes, causing Axel to chuckles) Galileo: I mean… Sarge Charge: I’m touched. (salutes back) Means the world to me. And in return, I’ll give you your very own good-luck charm! Bobbie Blobby: Let me guess. A lucky napkin? (Axel chuckles) Sarge Charge: Better than that. (leaps onto Axel’s shoulder) Your own credo! Hut, two, three, four! ♫ From now on you’d best be sure ♫ Bearbarian, Bobbie Blobby, Galileo, and Masko: ♫ From now on you’d best be sure ♫ Sarge Charge: ♫ To stay away from what’s not yours! ♫ Bearbarian, Bobbie Blobby, Galileo, and Masko: ♫ To stay away from what’s not ours! ♫ Slobot: ♫ Be sure ♫ (The Power Players all laugh at Slobot since he's unable to catch up with the credo) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts